When purchasing a mattress, one of the biggest decisions for the consumer is selecting their firmness level. Specifically, consumers, at the time of buying the mattress, have to pick either a firmer mattress or a softer mattress. However, a consumer's preference regarding the softness or firmness of a mattress may change more often than the life of the mattress. The consumer's firmness preference may depend on factors such as physical injuries, aging, weather, and the like.
Mattresses may be available with varying firmness on outer regions of the mattress. However, in these mattresses, firmness is varied by varying the quilting panel provided on the outer regions of the mattress. However, the degree of firmness that may be varied by varying the quilting pattern has been found to be inadequate.
Therefore, there exists a need for a reversible mattress that can provide both a firmer outer region and a softer outer region that would allow the consumer to adjust the firmness or softness by simply flipping the mattress.